Polymeric gels and hydrophilic hydrogels having three-dimensional structure can have many important applications as matrices for use in biomedical, pharmaceutical, agriculture, biotechnology and industrial composite fields. These polymeric gels and hydrogels can have a three-dimensional (“3D”) structure due to cross-linking; the cross-linked materials might be insoluble in organic solvents and water.
Polymeric gels and hydrogels can be produced by the polymerization of monomers or multifunctional monomers with cross-linkers with the aid of one or more catalysts, sometimes at high temperatures. This can lead to high materials costs and processing costs.